


daddy issues|reddie

by eddie_lillis



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT - Freeform, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_lillis/pseuds/eddie_lillis
Summary: hello ratz
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	2. take you like a drug

**Author's Note:**

> hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay lets go

riches pov  
"FUCK OFF" i yell at my dad


	2. Chapter 2

hello ratz


End file.
